Trapped
by Spartan-194
Summary: The story of a squad of Spartan III's stuck on a planet controlled by the covenant many battles await them, and many secrets are to be discovered.


Ch 1 - Crash

The door hissed open as the Spartan entered the briefing room. Rear Admiral Jones was waiting inside.

"Great timing son," he said, "It seems that this is the planet the Covenant landed on." A holographic image appeared displaying a planet with two moons and three red triangles near it.

"Those are the only remaining ships under Covenant control," he explained. "Two cruisers and one destroyer. The destroyer and one of the cruisers are in good condition." continuing, "The other cruiser sustained heavy damage during the fight with our new...allies ."

"Sir," the Ensign at ops cut-in, "Exiting slip-space in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-exit complete."

"Good. launch probes one and three."

"Aye sir. Laun-," The Ensign was interrupted by an alarm. "Sir, slip-space rupture directly behind us...it's a Destroyer!" The Ensign yelled.

"Censored it! It's a trap," The Admiral said irritated, "Get down to the hangar and launch on the double."

"Yes sir." Spartan-194 saluted then ran towards the elevator.

He stepped out into hangar A-6 where ten drop ships were being prepped for launch. "Finish loading the equipment, I want five per ship. Rico, Vyne, Cee-4, and Ann you're with me."

"Yes sir." The Spartans responded in unison.

One by one, the drop ship doors closed, Spartan-194 made sure his was last. The drop ship door lifted and closed with a metallic clank as the lock slid into place. The drop ships' engines roared as they lifted from the deck and left the hangar.

Rico's voice came in clear over the com," All ships away sir."

"Aright, send the others the coordinates for RV point alpha."

"Yes sir." Rico's fingers moved swiftly across the keyboard as he sent the coordinates.

" What's our ETA." Spartan-194 asked Ann.

"ETA is," Ann paused," Three minutes forty seven seconds sir."

A red light flooded Spartan-194's vision. "Sir anti-aircraft fire from two of the structures."

"Evade, eva-," An explosion ripped through the hull. "We're hit we're going down."

Spartan 194 awoke in a daze, his vision was blurred. He sat up shook his head and looked around equipment and metal plates were everywhere. Fifty meter away he spotted something familiar the green armor of a spartan. He rose and began walking toward the spartan. e stopped thirty meters away when his motion tracker picked up movement, he swung around and saw the creature. It reminded him of a dinosaur it had two legs, a tail, and very sharp teeth. Suddenly it raised its head, let out a thunderous roar, and charged at spartan 194.

He looked around for a weapon, nothing, he'd have to fight it with his bear hands. He readied himself and grabbed the creatures jaws as it lunged to take a bite. Its teeth penetrated the armor on his hands, Blood and hydrostatic gel oozed from the wound and mixed with the drool coming from the creature's mouth. Spartan 194 tried to weaken the creature with a couple of sidekicks to the creature's body but to no avail.

He was struggling to find a weakness when he heard the crack of a sniper rifle. Blood splashed on his face plate but the creature was still alive. Another shot rang out then another, finally the creatures jaw muscles relaxed and it's body was only supported by spartan 194's hands. He removed his hands and the creature fell. He looked toward the direction the shot came from and spotted spartan 182, Vyne. Vyne walked up beside spartan 194 and fired the last round into the creature's skull for good measure.

"Looks like the locals aren't too friendly." Vyne said.

"I guess not." Spartan 194 replied.

They walked through the wreckage gathering equipment and looking for survivors. They found Ann and Cee 4, what was left of them anyway, but Rico was nowhere to be found.

"Censored there weren't supposed to be any AA guns." Spartan 194 said as he looked at the wreckage.

"Well there were only supposed to be three ships too." Vyne said.

Spartan 194 sighed. "Lets head for RV point Alpha theres nothing else her."

"What about Rico?" Vyne asked.

"Either he's dead or on his way there, now lets move out." Spartan 194 answered.

Vyne paused for a second then replied . "Yes sir."


End file.
